The Messanger
by Shaneman17
Summary: You are an interesting man aren't you Jacob? To go from courier, to king. Building an empire and going to war with the legion and trying to create a better world. It's to bad you went and died to protect them. Lucky for you I'm giving you another chance at life, don't waste it. Oh, and do be careful, the empress is not a women you should cross. Remember, I shall be watching.


**-PLEASE READ-**

 **So yeah, I'm doing this. Dishonored two and Fallout crossover, this is going to be fun. However, I must tell you that once the first chapter is posted, I will not be updating further until the game's release, which is currently set for November 11, 2016. Months away, so either please follow or favorite me if you want. If you don't like my story when I really start it you can simply delete me.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Chapter 1: the End is the Beginning**

I suddenly jerked awake as the world came rushing back to me.

 _What's going on? What happened? Where am I!?_

Looking around I gave a sigh of relief when I found myself in my bed in the Lucky 38 suite. I was slightly surprised to see I was wearing my grey ranger armor.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror I set up. My short dirty blonde hair, sharp face with a bit of blond scruff on the jaw and around the mouth. My tanned skin still perfect except for the two bullet scars near the hair line on the right side. Finally my familiar emerald green eyes stared back at me.

Looking around some more I could see my black long coat on the nearby desk. Next to that was my holster with my ranger sequoia and broad machete. After losing my pipboy, which destroyed rest of my gear, to a legion 50 cal bullet I took those two weapons as a way to fight both up close and ranged.

The thought of using those weapons brought back a flood of memories. What happened before waking up.

…

 _The old base was dripping with the blood of both legion and my soldiers. I thought back to everything that brought me here._

 _Years ago when I took over Vegas, the first thing I did was declare war on the legion. After every battle, I gained the support of the people and we kept taking more and more land with every victory. Vegas became a major power the moment Yes Man activated the robots and that power only grew with time._

 _The 'great' General Oliver eventually decided to attack, which led to a rather brief but bloody war. Though calling it a war is questionable, more like a slaughter. The NCR soldiers didn't stand a chance against the might of the upgraded securitrons, my soldiers who were both better trained and better equipped and a fairly large group of ex-rangers. Apparently the now deceased general (thrown off the Hoover Dam for attacking Vegas) tried to pin the blame for his failings on chief Hanlon and the treatment of the ranger plummeted. They decided to actually come back to the Mojave, where they were treated well._

 _Needles to say the people of the NCR got tired of both the general and their president throwing their men and women lives away for needles conflict. It wasn't long until a coup kicked out the former president and his staff. The problem was they had no idea how to run things any better than their former leaders. They sot stability and it was then they decided to come see me, the famous 'Lord of the Mojave'._

 _After that, my little empire doubled in size over night. There were trust issues, but I was a much more responsible leader than they thought and we began to flourish, as well as you can in the wasteland that is. We had become an honest to god empire by then. We completely owned the west coast and we continued to march east. We became known as the New World Alliance._

 _Unlike like the Legion, we didn't conquer settlements and tribes. If they didn't want to join we didn't force them. Instead we would show them what we had to offer and most would eventually join._

 _For seven years we fought the legion tooth and nail for every inch we took. Thanks to teaching my men close quarters combat the legion lost one of their biggest advantages. It took the full might of the legion just to hold us back. Now here we were, at the mountains of Colorado, trying to finally break the legions back. Beating them here would finally finish the slavers for good._

 _The problem was the legionaries had dug themselves in at an old military based that used to be called NORAD. If what arcade told me he overheard on the radio had any truth to it, then the legion had some sort of secret weapon._

 _That night a group of rangers and I snuck into the facility. After making our way through the facility, we found what we were looking for. My god I wish we hadn't._

 _They had missiles. Three atomic missiles, just sitting there in their launch bays. I knew what one could do from personnel experience. I had to stop them, to destroy these harbingers of destruction, no matter the cost._

" _Rangers, attention!" I screamed at my men._

 _They immediately stood straight and gave me their full attention. Weapons lowered but still at the ready._

" _You have all served me well, now I have one more task for you. Get out of here." That took them by surprise as a few murmurs could be heard. "Get back to the main force and get as far away as you can._

" _What about you sir?" one of them men asked._

 _I gave a dry chuckle. "I'm going to escort these bastards to hell myself."_

 _I put a hand to the radio built into my helmet and contacted my army using a radio signal that would override all radio signal in the area and could talk directly to the entire army. "Attention men and women of the NWA, fall back immediately. This is an order from the King. The legion has nukes, and I'm going to make sure they blow up in their faces. I want you all to get away while you can. I can give you all an hour. Oh and don't worry about me. I've been setting up a presidency for the past few years, that'll take care of you. I guess this is good bye. Oh one more thing, Cass I told you I would go out with a bang."_

 _I turned off the radio and turned back to the rangers with me. "Well what the hell are you all waiting for, go! That's an order!" I yelled, yet none moved._

 _Then one man, Ernie, stepped forward. "Sorry sir, guess were mutinying then. We're not going anywhere." He said getting a murmur of agreement._

 _A small smile crept onto my face upon seeing my men's loyalty. Suddenly he running of feet came from down the hall as several legion soldiers came at us. No doubt they picked up my broad cast._

" _Alright then, let's show these legion dogs not to fuck with us!" I screamed and was answered by the war cries of the rangers and gunfire._

 _For the next hour and a half we held of the legion. My men guarding the entrances to the launch site as I hacked the terminals and set their self destruct programs to activate when I sent out a radio signal. Legion bodies were starting to pile up. However one by one the rangers fell as well until it was just me._

 _A lightly armored soldier took a swipe at me, only to hit air as I side stepped the attack and plunging my machete's blade into his chest. Pulling it out, I turned on my heel and parried the strike that would have been my death. With the man's guard now open, I kicked his knee and was rewarded with the sound of breaking bones. Not giving the man a chance I pointed the pistol in my other hand at his head and blew his brains out._

 _Before I could do anything else, at least a dozen legion soldiers stormed in and surrounded me. Then several men stepped to the side, allowing a man similarly dressed to Legate Lanius to step forward. However, the man's mask was blank and he was not near as tall as the Monster of the East._

" _So you are the king who slew Caesar. I must say you are truly skilled to have done all this." He gestured to the bodies around us. "These men were the mightiest of the legion, yet you brush them aside as if they were nothing more than a raiding wielding a stick."_

" _You should have seen what I could do with my pipboy and the rest of my gear. Your legate never stood a chance when he fought me. He was strong, but I killed stronger."_

 _My words made most of the men tense. No doubt they all wanted to run me through; too bad they would never get the chance._

" _Well profligate, this must end. You will die, crucified and watching your army burn in nuclear fire!" the man said._

" _I'm going to have to say no to that. You see, it's not my army that will burn." I said reaching up and tapping the radio._

 _Before anyone could react, the room was filled with a deafening silence and a blind white light. The heat was intense and overwhelming, yet I didn't care. For the first time in a long while, I was at peace._

 _I didn't regret it. I had done more in seven years than people in their entire lives. What other man can say they were shot in the head, buried alive, talked to their surgically removed brain, faced the nightmarish creatures of the wasteland, built an empire and was at the center of an atomic bomb. No one, except me._

 _Then all at once, the darkness claimed me._

…

I remembered it all. The battle, the nukes, dying. Which begs the question, how am I here?

I quickly got out of bed as and went to get my coat and weapons. Yet I couldn't find my helmet and mask anywhere. I always loved that thing; it had stopped more than a few bullets over the years.

"Might as well see what's going on." I said stepping into the elevator.

Punching the button for the penthouse, I waited for the doors to open. I kept tapping my foot the entire time and not being able to relax. I had just been by an exploding nuke, not only that but this whole place felt weird. As if the air wasn't right and it felt like you were being watched.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped forward to see a giant whole in the side. Walking over I stopped dead.

Looking out all I could see was a seemingly endless blue abyss. Off in the distance was a chunk of concrete with a light pole still shining bright and shining. Another chunk had the upside down fountain from outside the Ultra-Lux, seemingly frozen in time as it drifted along in some unseen current.

Then an old fire escape seemed to come flying out of the abyss and imbed it's self tint the wall next me and giving me access to the roof.

"Ok, the fuck?" I said, astonished and extremely confused on what was going on. Steeling my nerves, I took a breath and climbed the rusted metal stairs.

Looking down, I noticed that the Lucky 38 was on its own chunk of concrete. Defying all logic it simply floated in the sea of nothingness.

 _Ok, I finally get it. I must be in limbo or something. There's no fire and brimstone and no pearly gates so that rules out heaven or hell. So what happens now?_

I thought that as I climbed the last step and made it to the top of the casino. The moment I stepped off, the fire escape suddenly fell into the endless blue.

"Hello Jacob, I have wanted to speak with you for such a long time." An emotionless voice from behind me said.

Whirling around I saw a pale man with drooping black hair dressed in clean brown leather jacket, light blue pants and black high boots. The strangest thing about the man was his eyes. They were completely black, blacker than pitch and seemed to always be watching you.

My first instinct was to draw my sequoia, but for some reason I could move my arm.

"No need for violence, not yet at least. I simply came to talk." He took a step forward and despite the no doubt solid boot hitting concrete, he didn't make a sound. _Who is this guy and what does he want with me?_

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. You may call me the Outsider." Giving me a small bow. "I what I want with you is simple, to give you another chance."

The Outsider then raised his right hand and there was suddenly black mist forming in his hand. Then the mist began to take shape and suddenly harden, becoming the black helmet that I had come to know with the metal mask and red optics, glaring at all that it gazed upon.

"You are an interesting man Jacob. To go from courier to king, quite extraordinary. I have watched you for a long and I must say you surprise me. To show mercy to the man that tried to kill you, yet slaughter all those that sought to take the lives of innocents. Even those 'Deathclaws' as you call them fell to your might. I must say watching you is very entertaining."

He suddenly stared at helmet in his hands, staring into the lenses as if trying to imitate one of those old plays. "You were not the first man wearing a metal mask to shape a nation. I want you to know I am going to give you another chance at life in a world unlike your own."

He then turned back to me and tossed me my helmet. "Why?" I asked as I clipped the helmet to my belt. "Why take a dead man and give him another chance? What kind of god are you?"  
The corners of his mouth turned upward slightly at my questions. "Because," he leaned towards me "I want to see what you will do. And to answer your other question, I am not a god. I am simply a being he has become one with the void."

He stood back up straight and wiping the almost invisible smile off his face. "Where you will be going, there exist those that interest me who bear my mark, granting them power over others. You will be one of those." He had just gotten those words out of his mouth when I felt a burning sensation on my left hand underneath my glove. All I could do was grit my teeth and push through the pain. It may have not been the worst pain I've gone through, but it hurt all the same.

"Now, enjoy your second chance at life Jacob, and a word of warning, the empress is not someone to take lightly." Then with a wave of his hand I felt myself disappear in a flash of light.

…

 **Outsider**

Watching Jacob vanish, I gave a small smile of excitement. That man had a way with dealing with the hand he was dealt and make the best of it. The only other people to even come close to him were the vault dweller, his descendant, the wander and the sole survivor. This reminds me, it shall be fun to watch the cryogenically frozen war hero journey to Far Harbor. It should be quite... entertaining.

"I must say, that was nice of you. To give someone about to die a second chance at life, how very noble…to bad I'm more into bad boys." A feminine voice said from behind me. I gave a quiet sigh of annoyance when the person gave my behind a quick pinch.

"And you my dear should know by now that I have no interest in you." I said turning to see a tan women wearing revealing red armor that resembled something a working girl at Gomorrah would wear. Her face however was covered by a red cloth mask with a feather plumed hat sitting on top of her head.

"Oh don't be like that, you know I only kid." She said with an eye roll.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man wearing brown dress pants, a faded yellow trench coat and drown fedora start walking towards us. "While I may not try to flirt with you, I have to agree with Fortune here." He said jerking his head towards the girl. "That was kind of you. Though do take care of the kid. My partner and I did a lot to keep that trouble magnet alive, a lot of good that did him in the end." The trench coated man then took a cigarette and lighter from one his pockets. He then proceeded to take a long drag from the lit cigarette and blowing the smoke out his nose."

Do not fret Stranger, Jacob will no doubt be able to take care of himself. I merely wish to see what happens when he encounters the young Empress and her Royal Protector." I said

Fortune obviously had her own opinion. "Please, we all know you just want to see those two get together. You're a romantic at heart and you know it." Though it was hidden behind the red cloth, I knew she was smirking at me. "Now if you excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be." She gave me a wink and then simply disappeared.

Stranger finished his cigarette, threw it on the ground and snuffed it with his foot. "She's not wrong you know." He said with his own smirk before disappearing as well.

As soon as they we gone I closed my eyes and let my mind seek out the man who would forever be known to the wasteland as "The Messenger of the New World" as he began his second chance at life.

…

 **And that's how we begin, so did you like it?**

 **I decided to not give Jacob all his weapons as that would make things to easy. Imagine men with barely any armor, swords and more advanced flintlocks going up against a guy with power armor, laser weaponry and a minigun. Even a single assault rifle would make it completely unfair. However the ranger sequoia is still better than any dishonored gun and come on, 'against all tyrants' was too good to pass up.**

 **Now onto something you are all no doubt wondering, what are his powers? Well I have a few in mind, although you guys could suggest your own and tell me how they would work. Not, anything completely overpowered. Now to the ones I most likely will give him, don't be surprised if a few look like fallout perks, that was the idea.**

 **DEAD-EYE- Essentially VATS. Can be upgrade to increase range and greater chance of instant death.**

 **FLASH STEP- Teleport short distances but teleporting generates a flash of light that can draw attention. Can be upgraded to go farther and the flash can momentarily blind an enemy.**

 **PIERCER- Can shoot two targets with one bullet, killing the enemy in front and harming the enemy in back. Can be upgraded to shoot through thin walls.**

 **FEAR MONGER- Shrouds Jacob in a black cloud only showing the red optics and scares off an animal or guard. Upgraded to scare several enemies. Does not work on machines or those with the outsiders mark.**

 **BEAST MASTER- An animal or swarm will not attack you. Upgraded so the animal or swarm will fight for Jacob.**

 **PETRIFY- Jacob punches and stuns the target. Can be upgraded to knockout an opponent or slay them.**

 **LIGHTING STRIKE- Jacob's machete is covered in electricity and simultaneously stuns and causes even more damage. Can be upgrade to turn the victim to ash.**

 **Now I hope you have a nice day and I'll see you when the game comes out! Don't forget to enjoy life!**

 **Shaneman17 signing off for now.**


End file.
